


NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO NEIGH!

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Funny, Horse Jokes, Hybrids, Memes, NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO NEIGH!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: A fanfic which is part of the nice_things_for_memers collection. In this one, Nico Yazawa is a half-human, half-horse.





	NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO NEIGH!

"Hello, Maki-chan!", Nico yelled out, "NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO NEIGH!", Maki was very surprised, "Did you just turn into...", she says to Nico, "Yep! I'm a human-horse hybrid!", she responded. Then, Maki gets on her and rides her! Nico was going very fast, she mounted Nozomi and Eli, then Rin and Hanayo, and then Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. They all could not believe it! She is a human-horse hybrid! NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO NEIGH! NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO NEIGH! "I'm the neigher of Muse! I'm NEIGH-CO YAZAWA, NEIGH-CO NEIGH-CO!"

D O Y O U G E T T H E J O K E ?


End file.
